Sacrifice
by adventuresinstorybrooke
Summary: AU. Emma must die, she has to sacrifice herself. It is the only way to save Henry's life, because the only way to save him is to break the curse. Set in season 1 finale.


**I have no idea what compelled me to write this. I hate myself for it to be honest. Apologies in advance.**

**AU in which the only way for the curse to break and for Henry to live is for Emma to die. Set during/in place of the finale.**

"So that's it?" Emma spoke, her voice tight but strong. "I die…and he gets to live? They all get to live?"

Mr. Gold, rather Rumpelstiltskin, nodded in reply. He had cornered her outside the hospital and explained that what he had said to her in his shop had been a lie. There was only one way to save Henry; breaking the curse. And the only way to break the curse was for Emma to sacrifice herself. But Regina couldn't know that the curse was going to break, or it wouldn't work.

Emma's breathing was nervous and ragged, her head was swimming but she knew that Rumple was telling the truth. The man was never easy to read, but in that moment she could scan his face and know that he wasn't lying. Just for a moment his eyes flashed with hurt. If she hadn't known better she might've thought that he'd grown fond of her.

Slowly he reached into his pocket, and held a gun in the palm of his hand. "You or me. It's your choice Miss Swan."

She stood straight in front of him, not caring that they were out in the open. Shut her eyes and said, "Just do it. If I take any more time I'll back out. Just. _Do it._"

Rumple hesitated as he pulled out the gun entirely and aimed it at the young woman. His arm was shaking but he knew that there was no other way.

Down the street Mary Margaret turned the corner and froze at the sight two blocks ahead of her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't speak. Her throat squeaked as she tried to call out to them. Before she knew it she was running.

In the swelling darkness behind her lids Emma watch the images of her family flash by. Her son, what he had looked like when he was born and when she'd given him away. Him now, with his beaming smile, watching him play in his castle, and his little form lying in that hospital bed. Then she saw her parents. They were the same images she'd seen when she touched the book but this time she felt them. Her parents. The people that would never truly get to meet her. She would never be held in her mother's arms, or feel her father's strong hand on her shoulder. But it would be easier given that she'd spent her entire life without them. She could only hope that they would know that she loved them.

Though milliseconds had passed, Emma felt as though the world had spun a year's time. Her family was fading from her eyesight. _I'm sorry_. She whispered. She heard one last sound before the gunshot. Her name. Her name being called out by the person she would never get to know. Her mother.

"NOOOO!" Mary Margaret cried out as she saw the blonde woman's body crumple to the ground. With a swivel Mr. Gold turned and walk away, his head low and never looking back. She took two steps forward, called Emma's name once more and then was blown backwards by a gust of wind and went toppling down, her mind going black.

_She was looking up at her father's face, and then at her mother's. Soon she found herself running through the forest, the queen was after her. And then Red, and the Dwarves, and…. _Charming_. "I will always find you," he whispered. More images flashed before her, their castle, the rest of her friends, the hours before the curse when they'd had their daughter. Emma. _EMMA!

Snow woke on the sidewalk, unsure of how much time had passed, she was disoriented and stood slowly trying to sort out the conflicting realities in her head. She glanced around at her surroundings and recognized it, and she knew who she used to be, who she really was, and everything in between. She turned to her right and struggled to focus her eyes to make out what the mix of yellow, red, and black was that was lying at the edge of the sidewalk.

And then she felt it. Her entire being split in half and she cried out in pain. "EMMA!" Her blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Within seconds she was at her side.

She shook her daughter vigorously and yelled, "Emma! Emma wake up! GOLD what have you done?!"

"Emma! Emma please!" She was sobbing now, her hands soaking with her daughter's fresh blood. Frantically, she bent her ear to the woman's face; _no breath_.

"No no no no. Emma do you hear me? You do NOT get to leave me! WAKE UP! Come back to me!" She was now slumped over the lifeless body that was slowly losing its warmth.

And idea hit her and she bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Nothing. Again and again she kissed her there, until her lips were raw and she could do nothing but hold her baby girl in her arms. Her wracking sobs were causing her to choke and she felt dizzy as she breathed in less and less air.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. She was supposed to save them so they could be together.

No one came, no one found her in the street for a half an hour. She could feel herself losing consciousness as her body forced her to shut down. She fought it, she tried desperately to hold because she knew when she woke again, she would no longer have her daughter in her arms. Before the blackness overtook her she saw James running down the street towards them, his eyes looking so lost and his face twisted in agony, tears dripping down his cheeks. And then Henry was close behind.

"Mom! Mom no!" He cried out, stumbling forward.

And with that Snow's eyes shut tight.

_It was summer, or maybe spring, she couldn't tell. They were in the woods, the trees were a lush green and the warm sun beat down upon the two of them. Emma toddled around on her chubby legs, giggling with delight at even the smallest flying bug. Snow looked at her daughter, her heart swelling with pride and love. As she watched her run around the field she began to age, and soon a twenty-eight year old woman stood before her beaming. She extended her hand towards her and led her through the woods and to a glistening lake, where they both climbed into a small row boat. Emma never spoke a word as she rowed them out to the middle. She stopped suddenly, balanced her weight in the uneasy boat as she stood, grasped her mother's hand and glanced into her eyes._

"_Trust me Mom. Just jump. Close your eyes, and let yourself fall." Snow stood as well, finding the boat steady and un-moving. She took a single breath, absorbing the warmth from her daughter's hand, closed her eyes, and jumped._

**Again, WHY WHY WHY would I write this. I'm sorry that it wasn't a happy ending. Maybe I'll write an alternate ending and add it on. I don't know... I think sad fics are what happens when my need for Emma/MM or Snow BrOTP moments gets to overwhelming. Season 2 hurry up!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought. It's okay if you hate me. I hate me for it too ;)**


End file.
